This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Congenital prosopagnosia is a lifelong specific deficit in identifying faces that is not the result of stroke or other brain injury or gross physiological abnormality. fMRI in prosopagnosics has been inconclusive in revealing the neural basis with the largest such study (n=6) failing to find any differences between prosopagnosics and controls in ventral occipito-temporal visual cortex. Nonetheless, it is plausible that there are some differences between prosopagnosics and controls in the functional profile of face-selective regions in ventral visual regions. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)